


Тридцать пять минут

by Windwave



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: конец пятого сезона. У Сола - час до встречи с человеком, который сотрёт его прошлую жизнь.</p>
<p>p.s. автор будет гореть в Аду, но автор и так уже горит, так что...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать пять минут

Куби перехватывает его у дома.   
Конечно. Это было предсказуемо, ведь рыжий ублюдок знает, где он живёт.  
И вот они стоят друг напротив друга, а вокруг стремится к своему концу оранжевый закат, шумят машины, где-то в небе пролетают самолеты (и ни один из них, к счастью, не хочет упасть на чертов город Альбукерке).   
Куби курит, Сол перекидывает с плеча на плечо сумку. Тяжелую сумку, набитую вещами и деньгами. Остальные две уже закинуты в машину.  
\- Сбегаешь, - нарушает, наконец, молчание Куби.  
\- Совершаю поспешно отступление. Знаешь, времена слишком взрывоопасные, чтобы оставаться здесь. Иногда отступление - самый лучший вариант, когда хочешь сохранить себя целым. Чего и тебе советую.  
Деньги у Куби есть: Сол честно расплатился с ним, и ему же отдал долю Хьюэла («когда-нибудь же этот жирный засранец объявится). Но это было утром.  
Сейчас - вечер. Душный и пыльный вечер, и запах дешевых крепких сигарет щекочет нос.  
Сол морщится.   
\- Я подвезу, - Куби щелчком пальцев отправляет сигарету на траву; аккуратно подстриженную зеленую траву перед домом Сола. Потом ловит возмущенный взгляд и пожимает плечами. - Что? Ты сюда все равно уже не вернешься. Я подвезу. А потом заберу себе твою машину.  
До встречи еще час. Сол медленно приподнимает одно плечо, второе… И кивает.  
\- Ладно. Подвози. Но если ты думаешь, что за это получишь еще сотню - даже не надейся.  
\- МакГилл, - Куби смотрит ему прямо в глаза, - садись в гребанную машину.  
\- Не называй меня так.  
\- Лезь.

Куби останавливает машину в дальнем угулу погруженной в вечерний мрак стоянки. До встречи - сорок минут. Впереди перемигивается огнями мотель, темнеют силуэты фур, проносятся по дороге машины.   
\- Да брось, - говорит Сол, когда молчание - он ненавидит молчание - затягивается. - Это всё ничего не значит. Мы же просто трахались. Иногда.   
\- Ага, - Куби вытаскивает из кармана джинс помятую пачку. Хмыкает. И прячет обратно. - Просто трахались.  
Это началось на второй год работы Куби на него и напоминало какую-то дурацкую лотерею, в которой счастливыми номерами были их перепихи. И как в латереи, предсказать, когда это случится, было невозможно. Сегодня? Завтра? Через месяц или неделю? Два раза подряд?  
Это не обременяло.  
Это нравилось Солу; у него был длинный послужной список, и не только из вереницы бывших жен.  
Куби это тоже нравилось. Наверное. По крайней мере, он не предлагал прекратить это.   
\- Машина у тебя отличная, - внезапно произносит он, поворачиваясь к сидящему рядом Солу. Тот кривит губы в ухмылке.  
\- Знаю.   
Потом он стучит по стеклу наручных часов. Тридцать шесть минут, Куби, и я знаю, зачем ты привез меня на эту стоянку, не дав закончить пару мелких дел - ну да черт с ними. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, и это вряд ли будет разговором по душам с твоим бывшим, теперь уже бывшим, боссом.  
Стрелка на часах сдвигается.  
Осталось уже тридцать пять минут, Куби, черт бы тебя побрал.  
\- Отличная машина, - повторяет тот, и ухмылка теряется в густой рыжей щетине. - Отличная и просторная.   
\- Отличная, просторная и подходящая?  
\- Ага.  
Мы с тобой - два взрослых мужика за сорок, Куби, один из которых - известный и уважаемый (ладно, не всеми) адвокат с дипломом несуществующего университета. И ты привёз меня на эту автостоянку, чтобы поиметь на переднем сидении моей же машины. Это отвратительно, Патрик.  
\- Именно, - ухмыляется Куби, словно бы прочитав все его мысли. А потом заглушает мотор, сразу погружая дальний угол стоянки в плотную темноту. И рывком отодвигает водительское сидении до упора.


End file.
